nick_teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012fandomcom-20200214-history
Wyrm
Wyrm is a "genie" character set to appear in season 4. He is voiced by Dwight Schultz. History Wyrm is one of the three reality bending creators of chaos who were put into hypercubes and scattered across the universe. not much is known about Wyrm's History, However what we do know is He was somehow contained in a Hypercube and was Locked inside of a mysterious spaceship prior to the events of the Weird World Of Wyrm. Wyrms three rules of wish-making 1: a group must share wishes among them. 2: You can never make a wish for more wishes 3: you can never make a wish to hurt a Wyrm. Appearance Wyrm's Appearance resembles that of different kinds of flatworm, Which can be determined from the Worm-like extensions atop his head. He is a creature tinted with blue skin, His eyes rest squarely in the middle of his head. and are a piercing, contrasting red colour rimmed with a darker outline, which seem to look as if they're constantly bulging out of the sockets. Along with this, His eyebrows largely accent his expression, The two combining to create a menacing stare. His head is largely exaggerated, The top half of his head almost double the size of the lower half. His mouth is set with large chipped teeth on the top row, and, as for the bottom, Jagged, Sharper teeth. His lips appear to be swollen, on the top. which contributes to his oral expression throughout the episode, and his charismatic facial expressions. his lower lip resembles a melting liquid, however it seems to only be skin. His feet are mismatched, As his left foot appears to be a regular foot by space standards, However his right foot is an intimidating yellow and blue Tentacle which is used for most of his physical attacks and can extent to an extreme length. He is equipped with a tight green suit, which is split into a lighter and darker shade. lighter on his arms and down his front, and Darker along his lower torso and outer leg. the suit constricts around the Wrists and ankles, Which gives it a Genie-like Look. On his body, a green band can be seen around his waist, which brings the suit into his body at that point. A yellow collar piece rests on his chest as well as around his neck, which extends and also lies upon his shoulders. on his hands, He has red gloves, And one red boot on his left foot. Trivia Wyrm's Character is heavily based off and directly mirrors Brandon Auman's Character Called Wigglenog. from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Brandon Auman Also wrote the Weird World of Wyrm. More information on the parallel can be found here Personality Wyrm is a charismatic, Sadistic, unpredictable Genie-type character who tries his best to "worm" his way into the better favour of his captures. his situation is a metaphor for a Genie stuck in a lamp, or in this case, the hypercube, Knowing all well that it takes only 3 wishes to free himself, All he need do is play the friendly type until he gets what he wants. He will manipulate the integrity of the wishing system at any cost to break free, Even leaving out the part where after the wishes have been granted, he will destroy the universe. Being chaotic in nature, Encourages any kind of wish to be made, So long as they don't break his rules. At first he is relatively patient with the turtles. Allowing them time to make their second wish. however when Leonardo explains that the third wish will take time, Wyrm's crippling boredom of being trapped gets the better of him, and his friendly Facade quickly melts away, Showing his irate state and his Temper snaps. Wyrm is an unstable character, And takes emmense pleasure beating the turtles into the floor. We can see this though Wyrm "playing" with the turtles. Using several References to other cultures, such as turning into a pirate, and baseball player to battle the turtles with. He doesn't take the battle seriously, and simply wants to have fun with the turtles. as again, Wyrm is an intelligent Villain because he creates seemingly reasonable rules that end up working only in his favour. He uses these odds to outwit the turtles into using up all of their wishes, and can only be justified as fair because of said rules. He knows one of them will make the wish out of Frustration. which Raphael eventually does by accident. Wyrm is able to change his physical appearance, Taking the form of a Trampoline, Rocketship, and transforming his Hand into a Giant hammer to further in force his disregard for physical law. Wyrm is also able to produce auditory and visual hallucinations, During his short alliance with Casey Jones He is able to create a nightmare-like Scenario in which the turtles are chased by Gigantic Versions of Casey Wyrm can be seen in the Ice rink with April, Cheering Casey on for the downfall of the turtles, And what also appears to be an interesting Hockey game to Wyrm. Wyrm, However smart it was of him to outwit the turtles in the first place, Inserts too much of his Trust into new found Allies, such as Casey Jones. He automatically assumes that Casey was being genuine when he switched sides, and wasn't paying attention to the chance that Casey was pretending to help him. Due to this, Casey is able to use a wish bonus, Granted to him by Wyrm in order to "Destroy the turtles" ''to reverse the entire encounter with the Creature of Chaos. Which is Wyrm's own fault for Trusting him so much. This is Wyrms personality flaw, As Wyrm's ego was far too large, and he was far too confident in Casey to even doubt his new found friend. ( but who even knows if Wyrm would have betrayed him at a later date) Quotes ''"Hello, Hello my friends! Good to see ya, nice to meet ya, let me greet ya! you can call me....Wyrm!" "...Here to make pals happy, Help you out, Give you some LOVE" "I'm the most powerful Wyrm in Ten dimensions! and All I wanna do is grant you three little wishes!" "Okay, so here da rules. Ya got two more wishes. AND you gotta share em! we're living in hard economic times! ..... you can never make a wish to get more wishes! against the rules. LAST rule. you can never, ever wish to hurt a wyrm..." "You could have ALL the power in the universe.. But you wanna DISCUSS it!?" " I find that being inside a 5th dimensional prison, really helps to focus the mind.... NOW MAKE A WISH!" "Wyrm feels like causing a little chaos!" "Why even bother fighting me, ya dweebs? i'm too tough for ya!" "Arrrrg Capin' Wyrm no gotta deal with a MUTINY" '' ''"See? My wishes work great! look what you coulda had!" Gallery See Wyrm/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Non-Mutants Category:Nonhumans Category:One Appearance Only Category:Bad Guys